Lilly hates Miley
by You-Can-Be-Your-Own-Miracle
Summary: Lilly and Miley had gotten into a fight in School. It is now a few years past that. The only thing that haunts Miley is that she doesn't know what the fight was about. What will Miley have to do to figure it out? Read to find out.


It was the one thing Miley hated to remember. Lilly. She and Lilly had been best friends until their second year of High School. Lilly and Miley had got into this big fight. Miley doesn't remember what happened but she was still mad at Lilly. All she remembers is one day they didn't talk at all and then they never talked again. Miley was now 18 and Lilly was 19. Miley's Aunt Dolly was over at her house helping Miley pack. Miley was going to Australia so she could forget about Lilly.

"Hey Miley, what does your friend Lilly think about this?" asked Dolly. Miley looked up.

"Aunt Dolly how many times do I have to tell you we aren't friends anymore!" said Miley slamming a box onto the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just you to used to be best friends" said Dolly letting out a sigh.

"USED to be friends" said Miley.

"What happened between you guys anyway?" asked Dolly.

"I don't know" said Miley. Aunt Dolly left and Miley got some more stuff to put in the boxes. Miley went through everything she saw and packed it up. Miley checked and double-checked just to make sure she hadn't left anything. Miley was leaving in two days.

"I'm going to miss you bud" said Robbie Ray " and you be careful and remember to take care of yourself".

"I will Daddy and I'll miss you too. Remember to write!" said Miley and she left of to the airport. Miley got to the airport in an hour. She was on the plane in an hour after she got to the airport. Miley was on the plane for 19 hours. The guy sitting next to her was asleep the whole time but he was snoring really loud. Miley eventually fell asleep. She dreamed about Lilly.

It was when she and Lilly had got into a fight she had been thinking about what had started it. Lilly hadn't been talking to Lilly all day.

"Lilly every time I try to talk to you you always ignore me what's up?" said Miley.

"Miley you're up that's what's up" said Lilly then she stormed off. Miley had other attempts to talk to Lilly and one time she finally got an answer.

"Lilly please tell me what's wrong!" pleaded Miley.

"Ok fine you want to know the truth? Your to ..." said Lilly.

The plane landing waked Miley up. The person next to her had finally waked up. Miley got of the plane got her luggage got a cab and rode to the hotel were she would be staying until she found a house. Miley walked up to the front desk. Behind the desk stood someone very familiar looking she just didn't know whom.

"Your name?" asked the boy from behind the desk.

"Uhh… Miley Stewart" said Miley. The boy looked up.

"Miley?" asked the boy. Miley shook her head in confusion still not knowing who he was.

"I'm Willace don't you remember me?" asked the boy. Miley remembered him now. He was the boy who Miley had used to get Jake Ryan jealous

"Oh I knew you looked familiar!" said Miley. Willace checked Miley into her room and carried her bags for her.

"They you are Miss Stewart. How is Lilly?" asked Willace. Miley looked up at him.

"Uhh… We aren't friends anymore" said Miley.

"Oh well see you later!" called Willace. Miley turned the TV on and stayed in her room the rest of the night. She would have to go house shopping tomorrow. Miley ended up staying at the hotel a lot longer than she had planned. Pretty soon she knew everyone who worked at the hotel. She had a job as a babysitter to keep her room. She babysat every other day the hotel owner's kids. One day in June Miley received a package from her dad. Inside there was a book and a note on top of the box. She ripped the note of and read it.

"Miles,

Jackson and me were moving the furniture from your room to the basement. I found this box under your bed. I don't know what's inside it.

Robbie

Miley carefully opened the box. There were a bunch of notes in there. She read the first one.

Miley,

You are a backstabber and I never want to see you again.

Lilly

Miley looked at the note. It had never been open before. It was from Lilly witch is probably why Miley didn't open it. She decided she didn't want to read the letters. She put the box in the closet. Miley ate lunch with her two new friends she made. Tiffany, and Rebecca. Miley had been caught several times staring into space. She was thinking about what had made her and Lilly get into a fight. She had never really though about it until her Aunt Dolly had asked her the question.

"Miley!?" said Tiffany. She waited a while then snapped her fingers. " Miley!". Miley came back.

"Yeah?" said Miley.

"What is up with you girl you keep going off into space" said Rebecca. " Tell us what's up we will try and help you"

"Ok well I had this friend named Lilly and one day we just stopped talking we must have gotten in this huge fight" said Miley.

"That's it?" said Rebecca.

"Why did you fight" asked Tiffany.

"I don't know that what I'm trying to figure out" said Miley " My dad just sent me this huge box with at least 100 letters in it from her"

"You know they might have the answer" said Tiffany. Miley looked at her.

"I never thought of that!" said Miley " you guys want to help after lunch?"

"Sure" they said. After lunch they went up to Miley's room and got the box out and started looking through the letters. They sorted them out by the day. There was a ton of letters. The first letter they read was mailed on April 26, 2006 it was received the day after. They opened it and read it.

Miley,

I hate you and don't ever try to be friends with me again.

Lilly.

The next one they read was not from Lilly but from Miley. She had wrote it but never sent it.

Lilly,

Please tell me why we are in this fight. I want to be friends again.

Hopefully your friend again

Miley

"Since you didn't send that letter we will probably never know the answer" said Tiffany.

"Ya but let's keep looking even if it takes us all night I need to find the answer or I'll never be the same" said Miley with confidence. The next 20 letters they came across were about the same thing how much Lilly hated Miley. On the 21 letter they got something interesting.

Miley,

I am regretting all those letters. I am sorry and I miss you a lot. I don't think you will ever talk to me again but just letting you know. I'm sorry I walked away when you were talking to me.

Lilly

"Interesting" said Rebecca.

"What?" said Miley.

"Since this is only the 21 letter and they are a lot more to go I think she will tell us what was up" said Rebecca.

"Hmm.. Maybe let's keep reading them" said Miley. Then next 20 they went through were how sorry Lilly was. It was the last letter out of 398 letters.

"This is our last chance" said Miley taking in a deep breath and opening the letter then unfolding it. She read it out loud.

Miley,

You haven't been writing back so I guess you're still mad at me. You had asked me this question several times but I gave you no answer. This is really stupid but the reason I was mad at you is because you went all out on being Hannah Montana and you weren't paying attention to me anymore I started hanging with Amber and Ashley so I could get your attention but that didn't seem to work. I jumped on stage at your concerts whenever you said that Tracy was your new back up and you didn't need Lola anymore. I felt left out and you were ignoring me. Whenever you took a break from Hannah for a while you started talking to me but I was to mad to talk back. So there is your answer I hope you are happy.

Lilly

Miley was speaking so fast she herd what she said and she took it in but she didn't know she said it. Tiffany and Rebecca started at her there mouths open. Miley looked at them.

"What?" asked Miley.

"Y-y-your H-Hannah Montana?" said Tiffany. Miley looked at the note.

"Umm… ya I am sorry I didn't tell you" said Miley her cheeks burning red.

"Oh that's ok!" said Rebecca. Rebecca looked at the envelope and said: " Hey there is another letter in here". She gave it to Miley and she read it out loud.

Miley,

I know your probably still mad at me but here is my phone number 555-3598. I'm moving to Australia to try and forget. Here is my mailing address in Australia just in case you change your mind:

Lilly Tuscott

North Lake Rd

Myaree WA 26714

Australia.

Lilly.

"That's not far from here" said Tiffany looking at Miley. A grin slowly spread across Miley's face.

"How far?" Miley asked.

"Oh only about 20 minutes" said Tiffany.

"I've been dying to meet Lilly she seems nice" said Rebecca. Everyone looked at her." For the last few letters she wrote of course". Everyone laughed.

"Miley do you want to go see her?" asked Tiffany. Miley looked at her.

"Sort of I don't know what she will say" said Miley.

"Come on please Miley!" pleaded Rebecca.

"Ok" said Miley.

"Then we will all drive out there tomorrow" said Tiffany.

"Oh no I can't I have to baby-sit tomorrow" said Miley. Her smile had disappeared.

"Then we will got on Friday" said Tiffany. The girl cleaned up then Tiffany and Rebecca left. Miley ordered a pizza. Then she fell asleep happy she new Lilly was near. On Thursday she babysat. The day seemed to go on forever. She was happy when it was Friday. In the morning she went down to eat with Tiffany and Rebecca. Then Miley went upstairs took a shower and got into her jeans and her favorite shirt. She met with Tiffany and Rebecca at 9:00 as they had planned. Tiffany was driving. They were in the car.

"Miley please sing for us!" said Rebecca. Miley's face reddened.

"Ok" said Miley " what do you want me to sing?"

"Sing the first part of One In A Million that was my favorite song" said Rebecca.

"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you where  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true"

Rebecca stared at her.

"Wow!" said Tiffany. They sang the rest of the way until they were near Lilly's house.

"Which Street is it? Asked Tiffany. Miley looked at the paper.

"North Lake Road" said Miley. Tiffany turned a couple of corners until they saw a sigh that said North Lake Road. Miley took in a deep breath.

"House number?" asked Tiffany.

"482" said Miley letting out her breath. They turned the corner once more and drove down four houses until they reached Lilly's. They got out of the car and went onto the porch. Miley knocked on the door and immediately after that she said:

"She's not home let's go!" said Miley.

"Wait" said Tiffany holding a hand out in front of Miley " I hear footsteps". Rebecca squealed. Someone opened the door. She was a 11 year old girl with long blonde hair put into pigtail braids she had dark brown eyes. Miley knew this wasn't Lilly she was to young. Was this Lilly's daughter? No it couldn't be Lilly would've had to have to been 8 years old if that was her daughter.

"Who is it?" asked a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Lilly?" said Miley.

"Lilly umm they must know you the brownie knows you name" said the girl. The girl had an Australian accent but it wasn't very strong. Miley heard footsteps and in a couple of seconds a girl with long curl blonde hair pulled back into a half pony her hair over her shoulders. She was wearing knee length blue plaid shorts and a matching shirt.

"Miley?" said Lilly shyly. Miley nodded.

"Come in," said Lilly standing back so they could come in. The place was beautiful.

"Lilly this is Tiffany and this is Rebecca" said Miley showing Lilly her two friends. Lilly nodded.

"This is Miranda I baby-sit her on Friday mornings" said Lilly. " Uhh… Miranda why don't you go upstairs your mom will be coming soon". Miranda ran upstairs. Lilly had tears in her eyes.

"Lilly…" said Miley. Lilly looked at her.

"Miley you didn't have to come all the way out here just to see me" said Lilly her eyes flooding with tears.

"It was only 20 minutes," said Miley. Lilly looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly.

"Here I'll tell you the story. I moved here a couple of months ago and I got this package from my dad. I opened it and found this box of letters you wrote to me that I had never opened before. We three all read them because I was wondering what had caused our fight. So we read all the letters then came across the last one. We all read it and then two days later we came to find you Lilly," said Miley. Lilly was crying now. Miley hugged Lilly and Lilly hugged Miley back.

"And Lilly you haven't changed one bit" said Miley smiling. Lilly blushed.

"And you Miley haven't changed either" said Lilly. The girls ended up staying till after dinner.

"Where do you live Miley?" asked Lilly at dinner.

"At the Lombardo" said Miley.

"You live at a hotel?" asked Lilly. All three nodded their heads. " You all could live with me if you wanted!"

"Really?" said Miley. Lilly nodded. They hugged. " That sound all right with you two?"

"Yes I have been wanting to get out of that hotel for forever" said Tiffany.

"Me too" said Rebecca.

"Ok I'll come help you guys pack in the afternoon tomorrow then" said Lilly cheerfully. They left to go back to the hotel. In the afternoon Lilly came to the front desk.

"Name?" said Willace.

"Oh no I'm just here to see Miley Stewart" said Lilly smiling. Willace looked up.

"Lilly?" he asked.

"Willace!" said Lilly as she hugged Willace.

"Here I'll bring you to her room but does she know you are coming? When she first got her she said you two weren't friends anymore" said Willace.

"Uhh… that was history she knows I'm coming she is going to live with me now!" said Lilly as they got into the elevator. They rode up to the 12th floor. They walked to Miley's room and knocked on the door. Miley opened the door and let Lilly in. Then Willace went back downstairs. The boss's kids were in the room helping Miley clean the bathroom because she had gotten everything out of the bathroom and onto her bed. The kids loved to clean.

"Miley you didn't tell me you had children" said Lilly looking at the kids.

"Me no I don't have kids these are the hotel owner's kids I baby-sit them every other day" said Miley. A sigh of relief came over Lilly.

"Kids come here I want you to meet someone" said Miley then the two girls came out. They were twins with blonde hair with brown high lights. They were wearing almost the same outfit Lilly was wearing.

"This is Ciara and this is Hannah" said Miley. The girls smiled.

"How do you tell them apart?" asked Lilly. Everyone laughed.

"There is nothing really different about us," said Ciara.

"I guess you just have to know us really well," said Hannah. They went back to cleaning the bathroom. Lilly looked at them for a while but then she looked at Miley.

"So were do we start?" asked Lilly. Miley smiled then showed her around the hotel then they started packing Miley's room. They got everything packed up then they put everything in Lilly's car. Then they went to go help Rebecca and Tiffany. They got them all packed up and in the car in five hours. They got to Lilly's house and got all the boxes and carried them inside and set them down.

"Yay!" squealed Miley.

"Were are our rooms?" asked Tiffany looking around.

"Oh come here I'll show you" said Lilly smiling. They went upstairs and down a hallway. The turned a corner and there were four doors.

"Lilly you own this whole house?" asked Miley.

"Yea my dad got really rich and he pays for everything," said Lilly smiling. Tiffany's bedroom was the first door on the left and Rebecca's was the second door on the left. Miley's was the second on the right and Lilly's was the first. Miley went into her room and her mouth fell open. The room was huge.

"Lilly oh my gosh this is huge" said Miley. She walked around she had her own bathroom a huge closet and there was a connecting door from her room to Lilly's room. Everyone started unpacking and placing everything were they wanted it to go. When they got done it was almost 6:00. They ordered a pizza. Then they went to bed. In the middle of the night Lilly came in through the connecting doors. Miley had been half asleep.

"Lilly?" asked Miley sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Miles?" said Lilly as she carefully sat down on the edge of Miley's bed. Lilly had her light purple pajamas on and her hair was in a braid. Lilly started crying.

"Lilly what's wrong" asked Miley turning the lamp on. Lilly sat there and cried. Miley leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder and she took Lilly's hand.

"Miley I'm sorry I'm really really sorry" said Lilly with tears gushing from her eyes.

"Lilly if I was still mad at you do you think I would be here?" asked Miley. Lilly shook her head. Miley went to the bathroom and got tissues and sat by Lilly.

"Miley I'm glad we both wound up over here" said Lilly smiling. Miley hugged Lilly.

"Want to stay in my room tonight?" asked Miley. Lilly nodded. They climbed into bed and went to sleep. Now they were friends and friends forever.


End file.
